It Is You
by Robinson Webstory
Summary: [Companion to Doris Returns] No one had really thought this day would ever come, and yet, here they were, about to be married. A MarcAmy oneshot. Read Doris Returns before this! Please read and review! Twoshot.
1. Trailer

**It Is You**

**Trailer**

**By _jesterandjane_**

_----_A/N----

Alright, as I promised Robin, here is the trailer for her wonderful Marc and Amy oneshot, It Is You.

Now with this trailer, I took more uh editorial leave than maybe I should have. For example, I took some quotes that were existent and edited them together the way a person would despite the fact that the lines aren't exactly directly side by side. Also, I used some lines and scenes from Doris Returns for reference. I figured that since there's a flashback scene in the story, I could flashback in the trailer too.

Also, I took the liberty of adding a few lines that aren't in either DR or It Is You. So I hope that's okay! I hope that I captured the emotion of what might have gone on before the wedding. Basically, I drew it from where in the story it talks about Marc saying it would be awkward-and I delved a little deeper into what he might be thinking, and the part in the story when it says he awoke to find out about his paralysis. After all, not all scenes that are in trailers get into the actual movie, so why not with a story trailer :D

As for song choice, I really really really tried to make It Is You work, but it was really making it difficult for me so I went with the new single from Carrie Underwood, _So Small_. Speaking of song choice, I used a different technique than my AR trailer. At the parts where the lyrics are in parenthesis, it means that the song is playing but isn't so loud that it overpowers the voiceover or dialogue. It'sonly audible enough to vaguely hear it. Of course when it's not in parenthesis it means it's full volume. Hope that makes sense :P

Alright, enough yapping from me. I hope this is good enough. If there are any things you want me to change, Robin, let me know and I'll go back to the uh cutting room? XD 

**Everyone Thought That This Day Would Never Come… **

The camera zooms in on Marc's nervous face, fades into a close up of Amy with tears in her eyes, cross fades into Tim's proud face as the camera pans to Cornelius and Franny who are smiling as they hold each other's hands.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?"

The scene fades to Amy and Marc separated by prison bars, still as close as possible to one another.

"I'm not leaving you.

"But, Amy…"

"I've waited this long, I'll wait some more."

**All Of The Odds Were Against Them… **

The camera shows Amy leaning over Marc's almost lifeless body as people crowd and rush around her.

"Marc, no, please!"

"Amy, he's bleeding! Don't touch him!"

The scene fades to Marc lying in a hospital bed, Amy at his side, looking at a doctor intently.

"I'm afraid the paralysis is permanent. Marc will never walk again."

The camera zooms in on Amy's emotion filled face. _(Whatcha got if you ain't got love. The kind that you just wanna give away.) _

"And I'm going to make sure that we never lose that love. We've waited long enough."

The camera fades to Marc in his wheelchair, a mixture of love and awe on his face. _(It's okay to open up. Go ahead and let the light shine through.)_

"Ready?"

"I've been ready."

The scene changes to Marc staring at the wall in his hospital room, attempting not to cry and then pans and zooms in on Amy's confused face. _(I know it's hard on a rainy day. You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone.)_

"It would be too awkward for you, Amy. You deserve better. You've always deserved better."

"We can make this work, Marc. Nothing will ever make me love you any less."

The camera shows Marc adjusting his bow tie and cross fades to Amy inspecting her wedding dress in the mirror. _(But don't run out on your faith.)_

**Now In The Follow Up To The Smash Hit, _Doris Returns!_, They'll Prove That Nothing Is Impossible When It Comes To Love…**

_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand._ (shows Amy running to get to Marc after being hurt by Doris, fighting through people in the courtroom as she does)

_And what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands._ (shows Marc staring at the ceiling in his hospital room, obviously frustrated, but quickly looks over as the camera pans to show Amy standing in the doorway.)

_And when you figure out love is all that matters after all_ (shows everyone in the church standing to their feet and turning in the direction of the door to the sanctuary, and as the doors start to open fades and zooms in on Marc's anxious face.)

_It sure makes everything else…_ (shows a small collage of scenes from Doris Returns including, Marc on the witness stand and Amy in the waiting room and then cross fades using a flashing camera technique.)

_Seem so small. (zooms in to show Marc and Amy kissing) _

**It Is You **

"What matters is here and now."****

**Now Playing **


	2. It Is You

**It Is You**

**By _doodlegirll_**

_----_A/N----

-insert drum roll and trumpet music here-

I finally finished the Marc and Amy oneshot!!!! Whoo!

Title: It Is You  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Cornelius/Franny, Marc/Amy, Tim/Trina  
Summary: Amy had never thought this day would actually come...  
Warnings: None.  
Note: The italics are either memories or thoughts. You'll know which is which ;-)

* * *

It Is You

- - - - A Marc and Amy Oneshot - - - -

Amy had never really thought this day would actually come. Of course she had dreamed about it, but never in her life, especially after everything that had happened only months before, did Amy think this would be possible.

Amy sighed as she looked down at her best friend, Jules, as she finished pinning the hem of Amy's dress. Jules had pins stuck between her teeth, and her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she finished pushing the last pin into the hem, finally letting her eyebrows, which had been knitted together for the past fifteen minutes, raise in satisfaction and she smiled as she took the pins from in between her teeth and brushed off her sky blue silk dress as she got to her feet, smoothing out the wrinkles. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled with excitement for Amy as Amy stepped down off of the little stool she had been standing on and smiled back at her, examining the white dress's hem in the mirror.

"Perfect!" She said to Jules. "Thanks, Jules."

"Hey, what are soul-sisters for?" Jules asked, hugging her best friend since middle school. Amy hugged Jules back.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"It is hard to believe, isn't it?" Jules asked as she and Amy broke away from their sisterly hug. Amy sighed deeply and nodded, closing her eyes in remembrance.

"It really is." She said. "Especially since I had never really expected it to come true…especially after he…after he was hurt." She finished.

Jules nodded. "It definitely wasn't easy on either of you."

Amy sighed again and nodded, then smiled.

"But that doesn't matter now." She said. "What matters is here and now."

Jules laughed. "Right!" She agreed. She looked at the clock and smiled a big smile as she looked back at Amy, who smiled once again back.

"It's almost time." Jules said, putting her arm around Amy's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Amy nodded and Jules handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Ready." She said.

≈

For what seemed like the millionth time that day alone, Marc nervously bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the clock on the wall as he did so.

_Not much longer now. _

Marc sighed and slipped two fingers under his bow tie and tugged gently, trying to loosen it so he could actually breathe a little bit better as he swallowed the nervous lump that had formed at the back of his throat. Man, but he was nervous!

Tim, Marc's older brother and best man, smiled encouragingly at his little brother and walked over to him, putting his hand on Marc's shoulder.

"Marc, man, stop worrying." He said. "It's gonna be fine."

Marc sighed again. "I know, Tim." He said. "I'm just nervous. I've never gotten married before!"

Tim laughed. "_You're_ nervous? What do you have to be nervous about? Remember when I married Trina?" He said. Marc smiled and nodded his head.

"How could I forget? You were so nervous you showed up at the church in your pajamas I had to drive to your house and pick up your suit!"

The two brothers laughed nostalgically at the memory for a minute.

"Believe me; if you can get this far without getting nervous and doing something or going crazy, you can do this." Tim said.

Marc bit his bottom lip again and ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, letting his arms drop to the sides of his wheelchair. He turned his head to look at the clock again and swallowed hard. It was almost time.

"I hope you're right, Tim." Marc said. "I really hope you do."

Tim hugged his brother. "When have I ever not been right?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, there was that time with the turtle…" Marc said, finally beginning to feel a little better.

"Okay, forget I said that." Tim said, grinning. He glanced at the clock and nodded his head. "Besides, it's time for us to get out there. You ready?"

Marc nodded and wheeled himself around. "Ready." He said.

"Then let's go."

≈

As they waited for the ceremony to begin, Tim gazed around the crowded room of the church for familiar faces. Near the back of the church he spotted the unmistakable – and hard to miss – Robinson family, including the son of Cornelius and Franny, Wilbur, and his best friend Lewis. Tim nodded to Cornelius and Franny, who smiled and nodded back. Wilbur yawned and Tim chuckled when Lewis jabbed him in ribs with his elbow.

Tim looked back at his brother, who looked up at him with an uncertain look on his face, the same look he had given him when he had heard he would never walk again. Not exactly scared, but not exactly not. Tim grinned, signaling everything would be okay, and Marc gave a short nod.

Tim's mind began to wander back to the time when he had first seen that expression etched onto his brother's face, the two inch long row of stitches down his right temple and the bandage around his chest still vivid in his mind.

Tim shook his head, trying to get the memory of what had led up to Marc's paralysis in the first place…

_Tim watched in horror as Doris rocketed herself towards the frozen in fear Wilbur Robinson in the witness stand at Marc's trial. The evil bowler hat had what looked like a knife – a really long knife, more like a sword that anything – limb sticking out from under her. She was bent on murdering Wilbur, and it didn't look like anything was going to get in her way in doing it. _

_It all happened so fast. _

_One minute Doris was less than three feet from Wilbur, the next she was on the ground, beeping angrily as the person who had grabbed her from the air a split second before she could bring the cutlass down on Wilbur tried to keep her down. A few of Tim's fellow officers ran forward and grabbed the hat, quickly turning her off. Tim broke out of his shock and ran to help the person who had just saved the life of the son of Cornelius Robinson from the ground, only to look down at the person's face and have his heart stop beating for one sickening second. _

_"Marc, no!" Tim said, bending down to grab his little brother's shoulders. "Marc!" _

_Marc was already unconscious, and his temple and shirt were stained with blood. Tim shook his brother gently to try and arouse him, but with no luck. _

_"Marc!" Another voice split through the crowd as Amy pushed her way forward and launched herself at Marc, not caring if blood got all over her. "Marc, no, please!" She pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Marc, please wake up!" _

_When Marc didn't wake up, Amy buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. Tim and another officer quickly grabbed her arms and tried to pry her away from Marc, but she refused to leave the man she loved's side. _

_"Amy, don't touch him!" Tim said, the tears threatening to fall any second. "Amy, he's bleeding! Don't touch him!" _

_Tim finally wrestled Amy away from his little brother as Cornelius ran up to them, pulling up Marc's bloodstained shirt to reveal a huge gash in his chest. Tim felt the blood drain from his face when he saw what that awful hat had done to Marc. Cornelius turned to Tim. _

_"Don't just stand there, Tim, go call somebody! He's bleeding out!" _

_Tim, still white as a sheet, nodded and ran from the room. _

The sound of the organ beginning to play brought Tim from his thoughts and he smiled.

It was time.

≈

Marc gulped.

This was it.

It was time.

He was getting married.

Marc looked back at Tim, who was smiling, signaling that everything would turn out all right. Marc's gaze flickered to Cornelius and Franny at the back of the small church, and they did the same thing. Even Wilbur, who he had always known to be restless, was sitting still and smiling.

Just then, the doors at the back of the church opened. The guests all stood as Amy and her father appeared, all happy for Amy, as well as surprised as to what she was doing.

Amy's father was pushing Amy down the aisle in a wheelchair, much like Marc's. Marc finally grinned for what felt like days at this.

When Marc and Amy had first decided to get married after Marc had been paralyzed after had gone into shock during surgery, Amy had gone to the Robinsons with the concern that Marc being in a wheelchair might make Marc feel awkward when Marc had stated so, and it had actually been Wilbur who had come up with the idea of Amy, too, being in a wheelchair for the wedding.

Franny had, of course, slapped him upside the head for being inconsiderate of Marc, but Amy had loved the idea. She had gone back to the hospital with the idea and Marc had agreed that it was a creative way to do things.

And here they were now, about to be married.

Time, for Marc, seemed to crawl on and on, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the slight stab of pain from the place where the gash in his chest had been so many months before.

_Okay, Marc, you can do this._ Marc told himself. _You can do this. Everything's going to turn out fine. You've waited a long time for this day. You can do it. You can do it. _

By the time Marc opened his eyes again, Amy was almost right beside him, and she smiled. Marc smiled back.

Marc remembered how hard it had been in the months before the wedding. He had been hospitalized after Doris had attacked Wilbur and he had grabbed her in the nick of time, only to end up stabbed in the chest in the process. Dr. Cindy Atticus had told Amy and the Robinsons – who had grown to be great friends of Marc, Tim, and Amy – that the only way to save Marc was to go into surgery to fix the artery Doris had broken in his chest after giving him a new vaccine, but she had had to have family consent to give the vaccine to him before she could prep him for surgery.

In desperation to save him, Amy had told Dr. Atticus that she was Marc's fiancée, and Dr. Atticus had agreed to give the Marc the vaccine.

The surgery had lasted over seven hours and right as they were finishing up, Marc's blood pressure had dropped dangerously low, and he had lost his reflexes below his waist. Dr. Atticus had tried all she could, but Marc was informed after he woke up that he would never walk again.

By this time, Amy was right beside Marc and the pastor was right in front of them. Amy slipped her hand into Marc's, and she smiled.

"Ready?" She whispered. Marc smiled and nodded.

"I've been ready." He said. Amy squeezed his hand and the two looked back towards the pastor to begin the ceremony.

≈

As the pastor read them Marc and Amy their vows and had them repeat them to one another, Tim sighed and smiled.

They were perfect together. They completed each other, like Trina had completed him.

Tim, like the others who had been there with Marc throughout the entire ordeal that had led up to this, believed wholeheartedly that it was indeed Amy who had kept Marc alive. If it hadn't been for her being there for him every step of the way, Marc probably would have given up.

Tim shuddered slightly at the thought and quickly pushed it away. He focused his attention back to his brother and Amy and grinned as the pastor finished up with his reading of the vows. Tim glanced sideways, shooting both the Robinsons and Trina a grin.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Marc and Amy, finally together forever, kissed as husband and wife, applause broke out in the crowd of people. Tim heard someone whistle and shout out something, and when he turned his head towards the direction the shout had come from, he couldn't help but laugh when he realized it had been Wilbur Robinson, and he was now running his head, glaring at his mother, who glared right back while still clapping.

As the organ began to play once more, Tim took his place behind Marc's wheelchair while Amy's bridesmaid of honor, Jules, took her place behind Amy as they wheeled the two down the aisle once more, out to the hoverlemo that awaited them.

≈

Amy squeezed Marc's hand as their hoverlemo lifted off into the sky as everyone below waved to them and smiled.

"I love you, Marc." She said. Marc smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I love you, too, Amy." He said. "I love you, too."

The End

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review, and thanks a bunch to Cali who wrote the "trailer" for this!

-Robi


End file.
